zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda's Adventure
Zelda's Adventure was developed by Viridis and released for the Philips CD-i in 1994. Though the third Zelda game released for the system, after Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, Zelda's Adventure was developed by a different company, and this shows through heavily in the game's design. All three CD-i Zelda games were the product of a compromise between Philips and Nintendo after the two companies failed to release a CD-based add-on for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Gameplay Unlike the previous two CD-i Zelda games, which take the side-scrolling view from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Zelda's Adventure is played with the same top-down view found in The Legend of Zelda. Playing as Princess Zelda, the aim is to fight through the Seven Shrines of the Underworld to collect the celestial signs, and bring the land of Tolemac to an Age of Lightness. Plot Tolemac is in the middle of the Age of Darkness, as Ganon has kidnapped the Hero, Link, and unleashed his rule over the land of Tolemac. Princess Zelda sets out to save the young adventurer, and learns from the astronomer Gaspra that she must first collect the seven celestial signs before she can conquer the dark king and bring Tolemac to an Age of Lightness. Items * Candles: Used to lighten dark rooms, but can only be used once each. * Compass: Guarded by each shrine keeper, compasses give the bearer the power to teleport to the shrine they were found in. * Harp: The harp can be used to teleport to the entrance of a shrine once inside. * Keys: These are used to open doors. * Life Potion: These blue potions restore life gauges. * Magic Shield: This magic shield can protect Zelda from enemy attacks. * Raft: Used to travel across water. * Repellent: Repellent is used to scare away Swamp Zolas. * Rupees: This is the currency of Tolemac. Rupees can be used to buy items, buy passage across the land, and to fuel magic spells. They can be found by defeating enemies. * Vial of Wind: Use this to move your raft when there is no wind. Weapons Weapons in this game are actually spells with which Zelda enhances her wand. Casting each one costs Rupees, the quantity depends entirely on the strength of the spell. * Boomerang: A good weapon when you need to hit something from a distance. Oddly, this boomerang doesn't return. * Bow & Arrow: Another long-range weapon. More powerful than the boomerang against enemies. * Broadsword: A strong spell that shoots swords at enemies. Strong against Knights. * Calm: A spell able to calm the elements. * Dagger: A weak but fast spell from the "Great Magic Users". * Feather: A feather from Aviana, keeper of the Shrine of Air. * Firestorm: This powerful spell attacks enemies in all directions. * Gold Necklace: Calls upon the powers of accuracy and fire. * Hammer: Able to smash enemies with flying enemies. * Jade Amulet: One of the most powerful weapons. * Jade Ring: A weak weapon. * Joust: Slightly less powerful than the broadsword. * Noise: A weak spell, effective against creatures sensitive to sound. * Pyros: A spell that protects you from attack with a wall of fire. * Roar Stick: Great against larger enemies. * Short Axe: Once owned by a woodsman, but now lost in the woods. * Turquoise Ring: A powerful weapon, useful against many enemy types. * Wand: The standard weapon that works like a sword and can cast learnt spells. Criticism Like the game's predecessors, Zelda's Adventure use of FMV is frowned upon by the majority of the Zelda community. Despite this game's use of live-action (rather than animation), the complaints are generally similar. The acting is considered to be robotic, the costumes unbelievable, and the digitized backdrops horrifically implemented. The storyline was so hated by the Zelda community (e.g. Tolemac is Camelot spelled backwards) that the game is simply rejected by the Zelda community. Unlike The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, only a few "YouTube Poop" videos had clips of Zelda's Adventure. The Angry Video Game Nerd, played by James D. Rolfe, described the CD-i Zelda games as 'The Unholy Triforce'. Gallery Ganon (Zelda's Adventure).png|Ganon in Zelda's Adventure it:Zelda's Adventure Category:Games